


A Good Map

by tamarieladoness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), It's really about a table, M/M, Mary and Eileen are briefly mentioned, POV Sam Winchester, Poor Sam, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: Of all places, did it have to be this one?Think of all the things he could have looked up on that table! His constant companion, taken away from him. Goddammit, Dean.He should have expected it, to be quite honest. Should have seen it coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet! https://twitter.com/deztieI/status/833016533068701696
> 
> This is not what they were discussing, nor is it what they wanted. I'm sorry! It just happened!
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything in a long time. Please be gentle.

So, in the bunker, there's this table. The 'map' table. It's usually the one Sam leaves his books on, a couple of coffee marks over the ocean and a crumb covered plate or two for that extra 'I've just been hard at work' touch. All in all, a pretty good table. Lots of room. For books. Normal things. Nothing else.

Sam loved that table, he really did. Perfectly situated for eating, researching, finding cases (and where they were, of course - the map was endlessly useful), family dinners, that sort of thing. One time he even slept on it! That should really have been a warning, though. If Sam could fit comfortably on that table... he didn't want to think about it.

He wouldn't have had to, either, if it wasn't for his brother. Think of all the things he could have looked up on that table! His constant companion, taken away from him. Goddammit, Dean.

He should have expected it, to be quite honest. Should have seen it coming.

  
\----------------------

  
So, just after the Cas-almost-died-again-but-for-real-this-time-except-he's-suddenly-alive fiasco, Sam was pretty sure it was time for him to confront Dean and Cas.

He was pissed. Really pissed. Cas had told Dean he loved him, and he couldn't even look at him while he said it?! And Dean couldn't make eye contact either?! Seriously, they needed a punch in the face. If it weren't for the fact that they all thought Cas was dying, Sam would have punched them both in the face right there. Twice. And then a third time for good measure.

The sex, he knew about. The love, he also knew about. He just though since they were finally - FINALLY - having sex, that the admissions of love had already happened.

Clearly not. Figures.

The confronting was not going well. For one, Sam was struggling to get Dean and Cas in a room together for longer than five minutes before one of them ran off for some stupid reason like "the signal is shit here, Sam" despite the fact Sam was literally texting Eileen at that exact moment and the signal was fine or "The coffee machine in this room is not adequate for my needs" like that even made any sense. Like, at all.

Secondly, he was struggling to think of what to say. What do you say to your brother and his trillion year old angel boyfriend who are both so emotionally repressed they can't even admit they're in love with each other despite the fact that they're in a relationship that literally everyone (Sam's pretty sure Chuck brought Cas back for more than one reason, and Mom's started rolling her eyes every time one of them make another stupid excuse to leave the room) can see?

Sam's also pretty sure the 'lock themselves in a room until they talk' method won't work, because they'd just sit in silence and glare at the wall until Sam let them out in frustration.

Unfortunately, that meant Sam would have to do it himself.

He was going to have to actually talk to them. Fuck.

  
\--------------------

  
Or, at least, he thought he was going to have to talk to them.

Boy, was he wrong.

Later he would discover that the continual avoidance of each other's company was not because of a lack of emotional conversation but more because of the fact that Cas nearly dying had led to some really, really (this was not something he ever wanted to think about or talk about ever again) needy sex.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and they didn't want to do it in front of Sam or Mom because they were still under the illusion that their relationship was a secret.

Needless to say, with Sam's amazing track record with luck, he found out about their still going attachment, by seeing them... attached.

On his map table.

In the middle of the day

On his _fucking_ map table.

  
\-------------------

  
Mom had gone out to meet some new hunter friend of hers, and Sam had decided to broach the topic of Dean and Cas' childish antics by buying some good old fashioned burgers and pie.

He was not above bribery.

What he though he would come back to was Dean and Cas as far away from each other as possible, sulking in their respective rooms and ignoring the hell out of each other.

What he instead came back to was perhaps the worst and weirdest image he would never be able to unsee.

His brother, naked and horribly sweaty. Lying next to Cas, also naked and horribly sweaty.

On his FUCKING. MAP. TABLE.

Talking about... the map?

"Hey, Cas, next time, let's go for Australia."

"Dean, I do not understand your obsession with-"

"What about Japan? Yes, yes, Japan, then Australia."

"Dean-"

"We've already done most of Europe, there's still a lot left..."

(That would haunt Sam to this day).

As Sam stared at the scene before him, his brain refusing to acknowledge it and taking a stubborn break, his hand muscles also decided they would fail him. The bag containing his perfectly selected bribes fell to the floor with a crunch and a splat. Poetic, really, considering his confrontation plan had also collapsed at this point.

With that noise, Sam's brain suddenly decided to make a reappearance, just enough to quickly process what he had seen and, regrettably, heard, and see Cas and Dean's horrified faces look up at him.

"What the fuck, Sam, I though you said you'd be home at 4!" Dean's indignant squawk filled the room and Cas' quick hobble-dash away from the scene of the crime only made him more annoyed, apparently, since his pitiful attempt to cover himself with his hand was no longer important to him and he swore at Sam in an impressive variety of ways before running off in the same direction as Cas.

Sam was, to put it lightly, in shock. He couldn't move. His mouth was still hanging open. He had enough brain power, however, to be angry.

"ON MY FUCKING MAP TABLE?!"


End file.
